


I see orange

by Areeses (6Areeses_Piceeses9)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/Areeses
Summary: Awaiting the results of the 2020 presidential campaign isn't the only thing that's long and hard 😉
Relationships: Joe Biden/Barack Obama, Shrek (Shrek)/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Trump - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	I see orange

"You know, it doesn't really matter what they write as long as you've got a young and beautiful piece of ass," Donald Trump proclaimed as he gestured to the young, beautiful donkey sitting patiently at his side. It reminded him of his ex-lover, Shrek, who chose a donkey over him many years ago. To this day it hurt Donald to think about. He always wondered what his big...strong...green hunk was doing now that he was married to a fat ass. Literally. 

Donald found himself blushing as he thought about Shrek and his big green—

He blushed. 

"President Trump!" a reporter called, "How do you feel about the current results race?"

Donald cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from the thoughts of Shrek swarming in his mind. "Sorry, but I don't run." 

The reporter looked at him, baffled. "I mean the presidential race."

"I don't run in any sort of race," Donald clarified. 

Suddenly, the lights went out. People began to scream and panic. Donald struggled as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He had great night vision thanks to all of those visits to the tanning salon—something about too much radiation exposure. 

A figure flew past Donald, nearly knocking him to the ground. Donald cried out in a fright and frantically tried to stand up. That's when the figure flew by again, this time scooping Donald up in his big strong man arms. He knew it was wrong, but Donald couldn't help it as his cheeks—and not just the ones on his face—flushed with heat. 

"W-where are you taking me?" Donald dared to ask. 

"You'll see," the strong man replied. His voice was dreamy, enough to make anyone melt into a puddle of delight and burn with affection. Donald was already finding it difficult to breathe as he was being suffocated by the muscles of his beefcake capturer. 

When they finally arrived, Donald's capturer gently set him on his feet. They were standing in front of the White House, where a small loan of a million dollars lay in front of the marble steps. It was so marvelous looking, a gift that no one has ever given Donald before. Butterflies began to swarm furiously in his stomach (or maybe that was just the Taco Bell from earlier). 

Donald looked toward the man standing before him. He was tall, about 6'0, and his beefy muscles glimmered in the sunlight. His hair was as white as snow, and he flashed a smile that made Donald tingle in places he didn't know could tingle. Donald bit his lip, blushing. 

"W-what's your name?" Donald asked, nervously. He drug his foot around in the beautiful and lush green grass they stood on. 

"Biden. Joe Biden," the mystery man replied. 

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ Donald thought to himself. He shrugged. 

Joe chuckled low and deep. "Do you not know who I am?" 

Donald shook his head. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead. Was he _supposed_ to know who Joe was? 

"Why, I'm the man you're running against in the presidential race." 

"Impossible," Donald argued. "I don't run." 

Joe smirked. His hot, sexy body made beads of sweat form atop Donald's forehead. "I'll just have to change that then, won't I?" 

Donald gulped. 

"Call me daddy," Joe whispered seductively. 

"D-daddy," Donald stuttered. 

Joe smirked again. "Good. Now run for daddy." 

Donald didn't have any other choice but to run. He took off, running up the marble steps and bursted through the White House doors. He ran and ran and ran up the carpeted staircase and to his bedroom, Joe trailing closely behind him. Donald tumbled to the ground as Joe tackled him, feeling the hard lump that formed in Joe's pants against his leg. Donald gasped. Joe beamed. 

"You should have run faster, Donald," Joe teasingly scolded and ran a finger down Donald's lips. 

"Maybe you'll have to punish me for it," Donald dared to say. It made the passion burning in Joe's pants grow even larger; he bit his lip. 

"Maybe," he purred. 

To be continued??? 


End file.
